


All's Fair In Love And War

by questionmark007



Series: Painting is the worst [2]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting is terrible. But Cameron wants to and Kirsten can't say no to him. </p>
<p>Or the one where Cameron and Kirsten get into a paint fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> I got several requests for a sequel to Picking Paint so here it is! And there's going to be one after this too!

Painting was terrible. It took until Cameron and Linus had showed up on Saturday, ladened down with supplies, to start the project that Kirsten remembered why she hated painting so much (it took so much preparation that it almost wasn’t with the results) and wondered, not for the first time, why she was letting Cameron do this to her house.

(But in all honesty, she knew why. She had been much more willing to do whatever it was that Cameron wanted since he had injected himself with potassium metho-chloride to let her Stitch into him. They hadn’t really talked about what she had seen when she Stitched in, only that he hadn’t seen the license plate and the other things she had seen had her mildly freaked out. Something Cameron wasn’t pushing, for which Kirsten was grateful. She had no intention of discussing it yet, at least not until she could figure out what she wanted to happen. If she was being honest with herself, and Kirsten liked to think she was someone who was always honest with herself, she was scared by what she had seen. Good things didn’t typically happen to people who cared about Kirsten and as confused as she was, Kirsten was at least aware of the fact that the last thing she wanted was for something bad to happen to Cameron)

Now, she was halfway through the project (she thinks; painting always takes longer than it should) and she has collected more evidence as to why paining is the absolute worst. (Even if she was with three of her favorite people)

The first reason as to why painting was terrible was that it never ends. Kirsten has no sense of time and even she knows painting takes forever.

Second, prepping the room took almost as long as the actual paint job. Especially because, as well as the four of them work together in the lab to solve murders, the same cannot be said for painting. Camille and Linus had spent most of the bickering before Cameron finally got fed up with both of them and sent them out of the house to get lunch.

“They were driving me insane,” he huffed as the door shut behind them. Kirsten could still hear them bicker as they made their way to Camille’s car.

“I don’t blame you,” Kirsten replied, turning back to the corner she was painting. She was on a stepladder in the corner between the bookshelf and the door that led into the kitchen. “They were being worse than they normally are and that’s saying something.”

They painted in silence for a while. Kirsten’s only awareness of the time passing were the changing songs on the radio. After a while, Cameron piped up again:

“I just wish they’d decide to date. I feel like that’d stop the worst of it,” Cameron picked his brush up again and continued painting on the other end of the wall that Kirsten was working on. It was the easiest wall because most of it was taken up by a bookshelf but it also meant it required extra concentration to avoid getting paint on the side of the shelf.

“I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon though,” Kirsten, dipping her brush into the paint. “Camille seems pretty set on staying single right now.”

“Yeah? And…uhh…what about you?” Kirsten saw Cameron glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

She shrugged: “I don’t really have a strong opinion one way or the other. Camille thinks I need to take some time since things only ended with Liam a few weeks ago, but I was already over it right after it happened.”

“She makes a good point,” Cameron turned to look at her, his face a subtle cornucopia of emotions that she couldn’t quite decipher, even with her newfound skills from Stitching. “It’s probably not smart to rush into anything. Even if it is your M.O.”

“I don’t ‘rush into things’, I just do what needs to be done,” Kirsten replied. “It just doesn’t take me as long to make those decisions.”

“Whatever you say, Sunshine,” Cameron smiled.

“I’m gonna find that list of nicknames, by the way.” Kirsten informed him, reminded of a previous conversation where he had let slip that he may or may not have a list of the nicknames he calls her, including ones that hadn’t been used yet.

“Oh come on! Why can’t you just let it be a surprise?” Cameron looked at her imploringly.

“I don’t do surprises. You know that.” Kirsten stood up on her tiptoes to try and reach as high as she could on the wall with the paint.

“Yeah, and you never will if you don’t open yourself up to opportunities to be surprised!”

Kirsten was about to respond when her foot slipped from the ladder she was using to paint the upper part of the wall. She stuck her arm out, trying to regain her balance. It worked; she managed to stay up right on the ladder and was about to go back to painting when she heard an indignant noise coming from her right. She turned only to find Cameron half-splattered with paint.

The arm she had thrown out to steady herself also happened to be the one holding her paintbrush and the movement had resulted in Cameron looking like a Ginsberg painting.

“Sorry. That was an accident,” Kirsten said, stepping off the stool.

“I dunno,” Cameron said slowly, “It felt kinda intentional.”

“It wasn’t.” Kirsten had a funny feeling as Cameron nodded, looking down at the cup of paint and brush in his hand.

“Well, if that wasn’t intentional, this certainly is,” And without warning, he flicked his paint-covered brush at her, effectively splattering the front of her shirt and face with red paint.

“You did not just do that,” she looked down at the old t-shirt she was wearing, now marred by paint and then back at him.

“I think I just did,” Cameron smirked, his eyes challenging her as to what she was going to do next.

“Oh so that’s how it is?” She asked, plopping her brush back in the up of paint she had.

“That’s how it is,” Cameron shrugged, trying not to laugh.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to—“ she flung paint at him again, this time on purpose, covering him even more with paint.

“OH!” He exclaimed, “Oh, it’s ON!” and with that he reloaded his brush and started towards her to paint a streak on her arm. She retaliated by putting one across his chest before darting away, laughing.

“You can’t just run away!” Cameron laughed, starting to follow her.

“Sure I can!” Kirsten let him get closer until she reached out and painted his cheek red before jumping out of the way again.

“No fair!” Cameron exclaimed, scrambling after her.

“All’s fair in love and war, C.G.” Kirsten told him, “And this definitely counts as war!”

They held each other’s gaze, circling the dining table, each armed with a brush and a cup of paint.

“Fine,” Cameron tilted his head slightly, like he did when he was figuring out something, “Then no more Mr. Nice Guy!”

He lunged at her again, splattering her with even more paint, mostly on her face. She took a moment to make sure she was good to open her eyes and when she did, she found Cameron standing in front of her, grinning.

“Looks like I win, princess.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Kirsten put another streak of paint on his neck. “This is war remember?”

Cameron took a step closer, so they were only inches apart: “Yeah? And what about the other part of that quote?”

Kirsten wasn’t sure what to say. She was finding it hard to form sentences with Cameron standing so close to her, his green eyes boring into hers.

“Well—“ Kirsten was cut off from responding when the door opened and Camille and Linus walked in, carrying two pizza boxes.

“Whoa! What happened in here?” Linus exclaimed, glancing around at the slightly destroyed room as Cameron and Kirsten each quickly took a step back.

“We got in a bit of a paint fight…” Cameron explained, rubbing the back of his neck, only to end up getting paint on it.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Camille said, looking from Kirsten to Cameron and back again. She met Kirsten’s eyes and quirked an eyebrow at her. Kirsten wondered if the rest of the people in the room felt as tense as she did. “Come on, Linus, let’s get lunch ready while the Wonder Twins clean up a little.” And with that, Camille and Linus disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Cameron and Kirsten standing awkwardly in the dining room, wondering what happens next.


End file.
